


肢体语言 Say It Without Words

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Body Swap, Consensual Possession, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Possession, Relationship Study, Sort Of, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 这是一个多月来迪克第一次回家，而他一回来就借走了布鲁斯的狗。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & His Dog, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

当车道上隐隐传来熟悉的摩托引擎嗡鸣声时，韦恩庄园的管家，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生正弓着腰在韦恩庄园西北角的温室里忙活。那座嵌满玻璃的仿维多利亚式建筑建于二十世纪三十年代，由上百条漆成深橄榄色的铝合金骨架拼接而成。温室的后方是一小片由篱笆圈出的菜园，四周则环绕着修剪得整整齐齐的长青灌木，以及根据颜色深浅交错种植的玫瑰与万寿菊。这自然算不上什么巧夺天工的园艺实践，但阿尔弗雷德会偶尔容许自己臣服于凡人不堪一击的多愁善感，相信已故的潘尼沃斯先生，他的父亲，若是泉下有知，想必会为这片整齐，干练又不失优雅的英式花园而倍感欣慰。

车道上的热闹动静很快便偃旗息鼓，夏末傍晚迷人的静谧踮着脚溜回了舞台中央。树林里传出几声半梦半醒的啁啾，盖过了顺风飘来的那几句暧昧不明的交谈。接着是一声闷响，震得花房玻璃都隐隐发颤，那是大宅入口处那扇沉重的橡木雕花大门猛地与门框磕合在了一起，阿尔弗雷德心照不宣地点了点头，继续低头去侍弄他的兰花。没错，是迪克少爷回来了。

为了使得接下来的叙述更加完整和准确，不得不再提一句的是，这是一个多月来迪克少爷首次重返韦恩大宅。阿尔弗雷德之所以注意到这个时间间隔上的小细节，纯粹是因为他的布鲁斯少爷在这一个多月的周期内性情指针逐渐由普通阴郁滑向了重度暴躁。这只是他服侍两位少爷十数年来积攒的经验之谈——但以布鲁斯少爷的情绪来衡量迪克少爷的归期一向极为准确，就像你可以信赖一只但凡阴雨天就会犯毛病的老关节。

啊，当然，阿尔弗雷德还记得上一次迪克少爷回来时发生了什么。起初这故事一如既往的浸透了甜蜜温馨，像是杯英式浓茶配上逞心的美味糕点，而那是这个家族不可或缺的凝聚剂。迪克少爷在午饭后由布拉德海文赶回哥谭，接着陪布鲁斯少爷的儿子，达米安少爷在市中心刚开的怀旧游戏厅里消磨了一整个下午，回来时迪克少爷怀里抱着一只比他自己个头还大的泰迪熊毛绒玩具。布鲁斯少爷那一晚难得地不用出席任何商业或是社交应酬，并选择上来与他们共进晚餐。夜色渐深，其他几位留在大宅吃晚餐的少爷和小姐们相继告辞，前去处理各自的事务，达米安少爷则怨声载道地拖着步子上楼去给周末的论文作业收尾，只留下迪克少爷在书房内和布鲁斯少爷聊天——或从另一个角度来看，布鲁斯少爷像往常一样给予了迪克少爷侵占他的个人空间和时间的特权。阿尔弗雷德恰好在那个关键的时间点从餐具室端来了甜点和咖啡，那天他做了迪克少爷最爱吃的烤苹果奶酥派。就在阿尔弗雷德走到书房门口的时候，迪克少爷的声音从里头飘了出来，将阿尔弗雷德高举起即将敲门的手猛地拦在了半空中。

因为他听见那个年轻人半是抱怨半是调侃地说：“别人开始以为我有个爱吃醋的男朋友了。”

阿尔弗雷德隐约感到有些担忧。迪克少爷的声音里带着笑意，听起来几乎与平常一般无二。他几乎能透过未合拢的嵌板双推木门看见漂浮在那张英俊面孔上的轻佻微笑，如糖纸般紧紧包裹住某种不可言说的忐忑。

“因为有个家伙每天都能掐准最不凑巧的时间点给我打电话，要是我不小心漏了接还会不依不挠地打个没完。”书房里，迪克少爷接着说道，依然是用那副嗔怪多过指责的口吻，“而且因为我隔三差五地就往哥谭跑，常常 **过了夜** 才回去。”

阿尔弗雷德至始至终也没听见布鲁斯少爷对此指控的回应。当他终于推门走进去的时候，只看到迪克少爷陷进扶手椅里，失魂落魄地垂着脑袋，脸色苍白，而布鲁斯少爷已经没了踪影，想必是突然收到紧急呼叫，早已不发一言地穿过古董钟后的密道赶去应答。奇怪的是，迪克少爷并没有随同他一起下去。

阿尔弗雷德将迪克少爷的咖啡和甜点端到了他的手边，接着把布鲁斯少爷的那份送回了厨房，按照以往经验而言，他后半夜很可能需要补充能量。当阿尔弗雷德折返书房的时候，迪克少爷也已经离开了。这孩子是如此的心烦意乱，以至于竟留下盘子里香甜酥脆的点心纹丝未动。

不知道怎么的，从那以后，两位少爷竟然铆足了犟脾气较起劲来。布鲁斯少爷再也没有给迪克少爷打过电话，而迪克少爷像在布拉德海文扎了根似的见不着人影。达米安少爷似乎认定这是他父亲的错，父子之间含沙射影的争执隔三差五就要发生一次。就这样鸡犬不宁地一晃就过去了一个多月。

好在如今迪克少爷终究还是回来了——阿尔弗雷德倍感欣慰地长舒了一口气，微笑起来。这让他禁不住回想起不少年前，当迪克少爷还是个半大不小的孩子时，这栋大宅里也上演过相似的戏码。只不过那时候还没有达米安少爷，或是其他几乎所有如今已经成为常客的亲朋好友们掺和其中。那次决裂的具体细节他从未知晓，也不曾询问过两位当事人。但他的确在门厅里撞见了迪克少爷抹着眼泪匆匆离去，脸上挂着被责骂了的小狗似的神情。而在那之后的很长一段时间里，他都再没有看到过布鲁斯少爷的笑容。直到近两年后，在经历了死亡，伤痛和几乎无休止的精神折磨后，这裂痕才得以被修复平整，他的两位主人硌硌绊绊地重新接纳了已然时过境迁的彼此。与之相比，这场为期一个多月的冷战只能算是小打小闹罢了。

温室植物园中的杂活已经基本料理妥当。阿尔弗雷德直起腰来，活动了一下僵硬的老身板。也许他该再检查检查百里香的土壤湿度，但是玻璃幕墙外沉静而壮阔的景色吸引了他的注意力。宏伟的韦恩大宅横亘在他的视线中央，坚实的后墙和凸起的锥形阁楼被黄昏的斜照点亮，那片耀眼的焦黄向两翼铺展开去，闪烁在镶嵌浮雕的浅色屋檐上，越发显得深陷的高窗神秘莫测。不知不觉中，他已经在这座远离尘嚣的孤独城堡中度过了大半辈子。他了解这里的每一间房间，每一处角落，就像了解他自己手背的经络与沟壑。这座历史悠久的建筑连同其附属房舍在这命途多舛的几十年里已历经多次的修缮和重建，其中的住户也随之不断调整，来了又去。这个久居于此的家族一次次由完满迈入消亡，再由孤寂重归繁盛，如同月相时有圆缺，其本身却始终不可撼动。

就在这时，一盏暖黄的灯幽幽地亮起，驱散了盘绕在窗边的阴暗。在这个平凡又亲切的傍晚，阿尔弗雷德不由得顺从了情感的指引，任凭自己在回忆的小径上漫步着渐行渐远。他回想起了一切的最开始，在所有的修补与重塑发生以前——那时这座壮丽的古老建筑依然保留着最原始和纯粹的构架，不曾被地震，爆炸或是其他可怕的致命灾难破坏。一场发生在哥谭阴暗巷道间的悲剧带走了两位可敬的主人，留下他可怜的布鲁斯少爷独自生活在这座空荡荡的大房子里，与一个倾注毕生精力的幽暗执念作伴……

直到迪克少爷来到了他的身边。

也许一些由此诞生的物事终将消亡在时光无情的碾磨之下，也许饱含天真的理想终究会让位于愤世嫉俗，最傲慢的信念也将被永无止境的挫败摧毁。而这个冷酷宇宙中唯一的恒定量便是他永远可以指望迪克少爷会给那颗深埋于黑暗，饱受折磨的灵魂带去宽慰和希望，并将那一天的到来无限推迟。

时候实在不早了，也许他该回去准备晚餐了。阿尔弗雷德看着手表，这样想道。然而就在那时，他眼角的余光瞥见一个人影正沿屋后的小径朝温室走来。在这个时间点往这个方向走的只可能是哪位少爷——也许是因为无聊，也许是因为找不到家中东西摆放的位置，也许是因为肚子饿了来向他讨点心吃。阿尔弗雷德连忙拍了拍身上沾上的花粉和尘土，丢下他的花铲和手套，接着利落地大步迈出敞开着的玻璃门，迎上了他的访客。

与他所预料的分毫不差，阿尔弗雷德发现前来与他寒暄的正是迪克少爷。那孩子在紧身的夜翼制服外头大大咧咧地披了一件短机车夹克，手里正牵着布鲁斯老爷的宠物狗艾斯。还隔着足有二十码，迪克少爷便兴高采烈地冲他挥起了空闲的那只手。“嗨阿福！”他叫道，“好久不见啊！”

阿尔弗雷德礼貌地点了点头，不无慈爱地注视着那个年轻人与身旁健硕俊美的德国牧羊犬共享着如出一辙的略带蹦跳的雀跃步伐，以及咧着嘴巴的灿烂笑容，快走了过来。当他们之间的距离终于缩短到进行对话的合适长度时，还不等迪克少爷站稳，艾斯已经撒开爪子不安分地往阿尔弗雷德身上扑了过来。阿尔弗雷德不幸失去了引导对话的先机，而那一头迪克少爷已经口若悬河地讲了起来，解释说自己需要借走家中的宠物狗一段时间，这是为了某个案子，而布鲁斯也说了没问题——当然，更准确地说某人只是冷冷地哼了一声，接着置若罔闻地继续低头用电焊修补他的护甲。不过他决定还是过来和阿尔弗雷德打个招呼，因为，当然，谁都知道这家里真正说了算的是管家大人。而且，他得知道艾斯爱吃什么狗粮和零食，毕竟想侦破这个特殊的案件全得仰仗它灵敏的小鼻子，当然得好好讨好它一番啦。

阿尔弗雷德礼貌地点着头表示赞同，并适时地插进了一两句话，将艾斯偏爱的食物在大宅中的存放地点逐一告知。迪克少爷笑眯眯地向他道了谢，一双颜色极纯粹的蓝眼睛神采奕奕，在夕照下泛出绿松石般的鲜丽色泽。然而有种奇怪的感觉开始困扰起阿尔弗雷德。他眯起眼睛，仔细地观察着这个他看着长大的男孩，渐渐地确信了他的疑虑——迪克少爷的神情和说话的姿态的确和以往有些许……不同。那微妙的差异极难言说，却足以让一个熟悉他的人感到诧异。

就在那时，迪克少爷突然开口说道：“这花园打理得真不错。”他竖起食指和中指比向阿尔弗雷德背后点缀着烂漫花朵的小径，“不过，贾维斯让我提醒你该种南瓜了——如果你还想赶上今年的万圣节的话。”

这真是一记醍醐灌顶的忠告。近来大宅中烦心事不断，阿尔弗雷德的确彻彻底底地忘了这码大事——竟然差点要错过今年的南瓜播种时节。他急忙向迪克少爷道歉并告辞，接着匆匆跑去找来了庄园里雇佣的专职园丁，那个主要负责修剪灌木和扫除落叶，除此之外常常一整天见不着踪影的懒骨头。他们忙活了一阵子，总算赶在最后一丝阳光沉没在海湾前种好了今年的南瓜。阿尔弗雷德撇下园丁守着几盏从温室搬来的高强度照灯继续给土壤施肥，迈着小碎步朝大宅的方向跑去，祈祷今天各位少爷和小姐们不介意围着古董餐桌里用刀叉吃中餐外卖。

直到这时，阿尔弗雷德才意识到有哪里似乎不太对劲。

 _贾维斯？_ 他突然想起迪克少爷随口提到的那个人名。起初他自然以为那只是少爷的某位朋友，并恰巧与他提起了这个农艺话题。然而如今，当南瓜籽都乖乖躺进了潮湿温暖的土壤里，而他穿梭于黑影幢幢的后花园中时，这个名字却透出一丝令人背后发寒的熟悉来。不，不可能。阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头。这当然只是他多愁善感的胡思乱想——迪克少爷总不可能是在说他那可怜的，一辈子为韦恩家族效力的父亲， _贾维斯·潘尼沃斯_ 吧？

阿尔弗雷德用手背擦了擦冒汗的脑门，接着才推开后门，大步迈进了漆黑一片韦恩大宅。 _这可真是件怪事。_ 他想。


	2. Chapter 2

随着蝙蝠车驶出隐藏于山体中的秘密隧道，今晚的夜巡有条不紊地就此开始。达米安·韦恩，罗宾和蝙蝠侠之子，心情欠佳地抱着双臂，倚在蝙蝠车那臭名昭著的极不舒适的副驾驶座位上。这个宇宙里惹他不爽的事项近来实在多到不胜枚举：他不幸接管了史上最差劲的一届少年泰坦，他幼稚且低能的队友们鲜少服从指挥，还总是极尽所能地让他难堪；今晚是学校夜，这意味着他明天一早还得赶去大都会上课，尽管害得他搅进这个烂摊子的超级傻蛋因为一场莫名其妙的宇宙旅行突增了六岁，于是名正言顺地退了学；阿尔弗雷德严重背叛了他的信任，不仅没有提供一顿足以排忧解愁的丰盛晚餐，而且罔顾侍奉韦恩家族的职责，没能提前告知他今天下午理查德·格雷森会登门拜访；是的，这是格雷森一个多月来第一次回家，他却连他的人影都没见着——更有甚者，当他踏进家门的时候，摇着尾巴扑上来欢迎他回家的狗居然都少了一条！

随着仪表盘上闪烁起警告的红点，蝙蝠车的智能总控系统播报了一条语音提示： _来自未知号码的加密视频通话正在拨入_ 。“允许接通。”蝙蝠侠说。片刻之后，达米安心情糟糕的原因又增加了一个，因为显示屏上浮现出了约翰·康斯坦丁那张令人生厌的傲慢面孔，胡子拉渣，短又乱的金发支棱在头顶，两鬓削得只剩薄薄一层，剩余的所有地方则都裹在他那件从不离身的卡其色双排扣防雨大衣里。

“晚上好啊，大蝙蝠和小蝙蝠。”这个满含戏弄的开场也毫无助益。“关于你此前向我咨询的问题——我四处打探了一下，答案是：是的，的确有几个次等恶魔在到处嚼舌说 _伊特莱根_ _ **[1]**_最近在哥谭现身了。不管你信不信，八卦这玩意在地狱里传播得他妈的——请原谅我在未成年人面前用词不当——比瘟疫都快。”康斯坦丁说，操着他那见鬼的约克郡口音，显得粗鲁且缺少教养，“但是当然，这与我和你，就像NRA[2]与彩虹独角兽，没有他妈的一点关系。”

在这段对话进行的过程中，达米安翻白眼的频率已经赶上了蝙蝠车轮的转速。他瞥向蝙蝠侠紧钳着方向盘的手指，怀疑他的父亲也共享着同样的烦躁。但这还不算完。“哥谭总共得有多少人口？只算城区。六百万？七百万？”地狱神探继续发着他的牢骚，活像个雅痞流氓似的缩着脖子，叼着根烟，“你不可能救得了他们所有人。就算你把自己打扮得像只巨型蝙蝠，随手就能丢出一个用绿色美元钞票造出来的玩具——你可以救一两条命，或是甚至一次两次地救下全城乃至全世界的性命，没问题。但你无法阻止这些悲惨的混球们自取灭亡：你无法拯救偏见，无知和毫无指望的生活，或是让他们改变对待彼此和自己的方式。那根本不可能，伙计。”达米安从鼻孔里沉重而短促地呼出了一口气，以表明自己对这番言论的轻蔑态度，却被康斯坦丁羞辱性地置若罔闻。“人们选择自己的命运，你不可能替他们做出选择。尤其是当那个人恰好与一个恶魔共用躯壳的时候。所以，就此收手吧，可别说我没奉劝过你。”

此刻达米安十分钦佩他父亲超越人类极限的非凡自制力，竟然能面无表情地听完这通愤世嫉俗的说教，而没有动手挂断电话，或是出声喝止，甚至还能同时驾驶着一辆操作系统极为复杂的高科技改装车沿着狭窄的盘山道路飞驰。然而消极抵抗在达米安·韦恩的世界里并不是理想化的处理方式。更何况他不可能眼睁睁看着自己的父亲和家族的事业平白遭人羞辱。然而他才刚张开嘴，还没有发出一个完整的音节，蝙蝠侠就似乎猜到他想做什么一般侧过头警告性地瞪了他一眼。达米安猛吸进一口气，接着甩头看向窗外，闷闷不乐地闭紧了嘴巴。

“好了，我知道我刚刚说的东西对你来说就和在风中放的屁差不多。”康斯坦丁傻帽似的搔了搔后脑，对达米安差一点对他做的事情一无所知，“但是说真的——”

就在那一刻，蝙蝠车左拐进入了通向凯恩大桥的公路，雪白的车灯打亮了马路正中某个不可思议的景象，让蝙蝠侠当机立断地踩下了刹车。在身体猛地前倾的同时达米安大叫起来，盖过了屏幕上恼人的噪音，“格雷森？这是怎么——”

“迪克？”与此同时，他身旁的蝙蝠侠在震惊中喃喃自语道，方才冷静如冰镇薄荷漱口水的外壳磕出了一条裂缝。

“哇哦，刚刚发生了什么？你俩看起来就像是见到撒旦本人在路中间拉了一泡屎。”康斯坦丁眯起双眼，“我想这是我该开溜的信号了——除非你需要我给漂亮男孩那对 **渎神的翘臀** 做一场驱魔，但是事先申明，我的原则是不掺和进任何可能回头一口咬在我屁股上的破事里。所以——”

“再见，康斯坦丁。”蝙蝠侠斩钉截铁地告别道。而达米安终于如愿以偿，抢在他父亲的前面弹出手指，猛按上了表示挂断通话的红色按钮。康斯坦丁的脸和声音瞬间被甩回到半个地球之外，蝙蝠车内因此陷入了彻底的死寂。在沉默中对视一眼之后，父子二人双双将视线掉转回挡风玻璃外那令人不安到足以在几秒钟前成功拦截下一辆全速前进的蝙蝠车的画面。

嶙峋峭壁之上，偏僻无人的海滨公路正中央，惨白车灯泼洒了一地——而在那在阴森瘆人的场景的正中央，是哥谭和布拉德海文的守卫者，泰坦无畏的领导人，永远光彩夺目的舞台明星，夜翼——理查德·格雷森，蝙蝠侠最忠实可靠的盟友和亲密无间的搭档——正四肢着地，浑身是泥，挣扎着向他们的方向 **爬来** 。

有那么短短的一瞬间，达米安不得不承认，他的确不知所措，被震惊钉在了原地。他从没见过格雷森如此狼狈不堪的样子——要知道，那个粗心大意的家伙甚至曾经感染过雨果·斯特兰奇的怪物血清。事实上，达米安为自己脑中这个出格的对比感到抱歉，因为那个长着鸟喙，利爪和蝠翼的毛茸茸巨怪可要比格雷森这幅不堪入目的样子可爱得多。

蝙蝠侠的反应远比达米安迅速。在达米安还未把脑中挥舞着翅膀叽喳怪叫的蝠鸟怪驱赶出去时，他已经解开安全带，推开车门，翻身跃了出去。

达米安立即跟上了他父亲的步伐——就像他自出生以来从未加以掩饰，身体力行的毕生夙愿一般——也跳出了车外。潮湿，温暖的夜风卷来下方海滩的腥臭。朦胧残月掩在纱帘般的云层后，除此之外天空中没有一点光亮。蝙蝠侠大步向前走去，披风飘扬在他的肩头。地上的格雷森也注意到了他们的出现，而这似乎对他造成了某种……影响。达米安目瞪口呆地看着夜翼仰起头，大声地嚎叫起来，像是个受了极大委屈的婴儿，接着手脚并用，摇摇晃晃地一头撞进了弯腰去搀扶他的蝙蝠侠的怀里。

一个矫健，敏捷的身影跃入了车灯的覆盖范围，接着也卖力地大声叫唤起来。啊，没错，格雷森在今天早些时候借走了他们的宠物狗，而忠诚的艾斯显然紧跟着他的临时主人，片刻也没有离开。达米安如梦初醒，伸手去抓突然出现的狗狗的项圈，却被异常敏捷地避开了。艾斯继续大声汪汪叫着，冲到了蝙蝠侠和夜翼的身旁，达米安急匆匆地跟在后头，试图控制住那只严重受惊的小狗。对此毫无助益的是，似乎是意识到了达米安的临近，蝙蝠侠怀里的夜翼突然一跃而起，挣开蝙蝠侠的手臂，向前爬行了两步，躲过艾斯，接着向达米安扑来。

有一瞬间，这看起来几乎像是一次毫不留情的进攻。达米安试图避让，却已经为时过晚，向前的冲量化为了剧烈的碰撞，下一秒他已经被格雷森扑倒在了地上，浑身的骨头都被压得咯吱作响。达米安眼冒金星地从嗓子里挤出一句 ** _蠢货_** ，然而格雷森似乎完全没有意识到他们的重量和体型差异让方才的动作简直拥有致命危险，只顾着呜呜嘤嘤地把头拱进达米安怀里。

艾斯像是疯了似的在达米安耳边嚎叫，一时间夜翼到处扑腾的四肢，艾斯的狗爪和蝙蝠侠赶来救急的双手在达米安身上到处乱扒，狗叫和人嚎彼此倾轧，震耳欲聋。足足过去了漫长的半分钟，这场混乱才有所收敛，达米安喘着粗气坐起身来，身上少了一个成年男人的重量，而蝙蝠侠后退一步，一只手提着夜翼的后领，另一只手攥着艾斯的项圈。一左一右，人与狗表情如出一辙地可怜兮兮。

在近距离的观察下，格雷森甚至比刚刚看起来更糟。他的制服上满是泥污，头发乱糟糟地盖住了眼睛，嘴角挂着口水的潮湿印记。抛开他脸上挂着的那副可悲的，对自己的所作所为一无所知的愚蠢神情不谈，在这样一个温暖的夏夜，从头到脚包裹在紧身卡夫拉中，他竟然肉眼可见地浑身都在颤抖。

在格雷森悲惨的小声呜咽声中，父子俩就那样默不作声地面面相觑了片刻，直到达米安哑着嗓子问道：“夜巡到此结束？”

夜巡到此结束。蝙蝠车原地调头，又朝着蝙蝠洞往回开去。

经过粗略的检查，他们没有在夜翼身上找到任何明显的外伤。但为了保险起见，他还是被小心地绑在了车后座为罪犯预留的特殊座位上，以免他对自己或是任何人造成进一步的伤害。艾斯趁他们不注意钻进了副驾驶，并且似乎对蝙蝠车的仪表盘产生了莫大的兴趣，用它的狗爪子到处乱碰一气，接连触发了好几个警报。眼看他的父亲忙于仔细检查格雷森身上的安全绑带是否系得足够牢靠，腾不出手来训诫他不听话的宠物，达米安自告奋勇地出面把艾斯赶去了后座，并且猛地拍了它的屁股一掌以示惩罚。艾斯气得缩在角落里哼哼唧唧了半天。令人担忧的是，回去的一路上格雷森也又叫又闹，动个不停，俨然正处于极度痛苦之中，幸好其中大部分似乎来自于违背自我意志的行动受限。

回到蝙蝠洞之后，他们在第一时间给格雷森做了血液药理检测。这过程并不轻松。格雷森被亮闪闪的尖利针头吓坏了。他瞪圆了眼睛，东躲西闪，哀嚎个没完，死活也不肯亮出手臂，活像个五岁的小女孩。达米安和他的父亲不得不齐心协力，紧紧地按住了那个打定了主意要造反的蠢货，才让他们的管家兼医疗专家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯得以有惊无险地抽出了一管血。当达米安替格雷森按着针眼止血的时候，格雷森又把身子拱进了他父亲的怀里，支吾抽噎着寻求安慰。达米安看着他父亲沉重地深吸了一口气，肩膀和手臂的肌肉如岩石般紧绷，像是在为最艰巨的壮举蓄力，却最终只是抬起手，顺着格雷森的脊背轻轻地抚摸起来。

与此同时，潘尼沃斯取来了干净的衣物，并试图把满蝙蝠洞里乱窜的艾斯带去楼上的庄园里好好梳洗修整一番。

然而今晚不正常的显然不只格雷森一个。

潘尼沃斯拿来了艾斯平日里最喜欢的零食作为引诱，可那畜生不仅不为所动，而且还机灵地一次次躲开了管家气喘吁吁的追捕，继续绕着几位主人转圈，一边鼓足了劲大声抗议。没过多久，它显然是着急了，竟然一口咬住蝙蝠侠拖在身后的披风拉扯起来，谁也不知道它这是想把主人拉到什么地方去——抑或只是心生妒忌，想宣告自己才该是主人最宠爱的小狗。蝙蝠侠腾出一只手解开了披风，倾泻而下的黑色记忆面料把艾斯劈头盖脸地罩住了。这终于给了潘尼沃斯机会，一把捉住了艾斯身后拖在地上的牵引绳。

达米安跨出一步，适时地拦在了潘尼沃斯前面。“让他留下吧。”他轻声对管家说，瞄了眼不远处病榻边心无旁骛的男人，“也许父亲会需要他。”

潘尼沃斯有所顿悟般缓缓点了点头，接着把牵引绳交到了达米安手中。艾斯仍然极不安分，但这不妨碍达米安应用他驯服蝙蝠洞中众多动物的技巧，蹲下身紧紧揽住了小狗的脖颈，强迫它就地坐下，动弹不得地被箍在自己怀里。是的，这其实很简单—— _总是让它们知道谁才是老大_ 。达米安想。 _然后再让它们尝尝听话的甜头。_ “乖孩子。”他说，塞了一块艾斯喜欢的狗饼干进它的嘴里。然而艾斯却把饼干原封不动地吐回了他手上，还生气地咕哝了几声。达米安瞪着眼睛，看着自己掌心里那块黏糊糊的，沾满口水的狗饼干。怪事真是一桩接一桩。

另一方面，艾斯倒是就此老实下来，不再试图挣扎，或是从喉咙深处发出恼火的低吼。也许它只是也想要个拥抱。达米安想，下意识地呼应起不远处蝙蝠侠的动作，轻轻挠着艾斯毛茸茸的脑袋和后颈。它一定吓坏了，也累坏了——从天知道哪里一路跟着格雷森跑回海峡对岸的凯恩郡，就算是大名鼎鼎的蝙蝠狗也该精疲力竭了。他维持着这个姿势，迫使艾斯继续安安稳稳地趴在自己怀里。果不其然，没过多久，那家伙就软软地靠在他的手臂上，小声打起了呼噜，覆盖着柔软棕色长毛的肚子一起一伏。于是他小心翼翼地把小狗放平在了蝙蝠侠叠起充当靠垫的披风上，让它舒舒服服地继续睡下去。

格雷森的药理检测很快便有了结果。与他们的初步怀疑大相径庭，造成他如今这副德行的不是任何药物，费洛蒙或是其他影响血液成分的化学物质，他的血液干净得像是圣诞假期的写字楼，连一株流感病毒都没有。接下来进行的物理检测也没有发现任何端倪，他们在格雷森身上没能找出任何内伤，骨折或是病变，仅仅是有些部位的表皮轻度受损，大抵是在地上毫无顾忌地爬爬滚滚的结果。终于，脑部扫描似乎有所发现，格雷森异常的脑电波揭示了症结——他的思维变得简单但混乱，毫无逻辑可循。但他们不需要一台昂贵的仪器也能得出相同的结果。

而在这番检查的全过程中，格雷森都无法撼动地黏在蝙蝠侠身边，睁圆了眼睛，抽噎着试图把自己缩成一个小球，接着再塞进不得不紧紧抱着他的男人的手臂间。达米安摇着头，不能直视那画面。他实在受不了格雷森那副可悲的样子。就连此时正打着呼噜，把口水流得满蝙蝠披风都是的艾斯都比他有尊严得多。

事到如今，达米安痛恨这样想，但是也许他们的确必须承认自己对此束手无策了。也许这是什么新型的高科技武器，魔法，两者结合，或者更糟——疾病——导致的结果。从表面上看，格雷森似乎彻底丧失了应有的智力和情感，也不再具备基本的语言和理解能力。他几乎无法直立行走，也似乎忘记了如何使用手指。他像是一个婴儿，却又更糟，因为他几乎仍然拥有身体的完全支配权，因为他仍然强壮，敏捷，经受过高强度的体能和格斗训练。这意味着他随时可能会对他自己或是其他人造成伤害。尽管现在那个张着嘴巴呼吸，舌头挂在嘴角，抱住他父亲的手臂打盹的年轻男人看起来人畜无害。

达米安不清楚他的父亲究竟对此作何感想。蝙蝠侠下沉的嘴角和紧缩的眉头只是标志性的造型，并不一定是心情的指示。他不会询问他的父亲心情如何，是否承受得了，需不需要一个拥抱。他从没有这个习惯，也不准备开这个先例。父亲从不需要他的安慰或是指引。那是格雷森的工作。

见鬼。达米安想。 **那是格雷森的工作。**

而格雷森现在是一只吊在他父亲脖颈上的考拉，颇不情愿地被抱下了病榻，潘尼沃斯趁机给他换上了拖鞋和舒适宽松的裤子。在完成这项艰难的工作之后，他们的下一个任务是尝试重新教会他如何站立和行走——作为进一步调查的一部分，以排除脑损伤的可能性。蝙蝠侠缓缓地把格雷森降到了地上，让他双脚着地，直立站稳，那轻拿轻放的架势仿佛他是玻璃做的。

达米安在一旁揪心地围观着，看着格雷森在他父亲抽去了支撑之后摇摇晃晃，差点栽倒在地上。实在很难让人相信这家伙是个可以劈腿空翻落地不带喘的杂技演员。“左腿，然后右腿。”他父亲低声说，像是在高档餐厅点烤羊肉，而不是在教一个智障如何走路。格雷森显然听不懂他在说什么，瞪圆了水汪汪的眼睛，两条手臂蜷在身前，一脸茫然地歪着头。那副神情实在愚蠢透顶，让他父亲一时间无话可说，只能怔怔地站在原地。

达米安实在看不下去了，大步走过去，拽过格雷森的胳膊，粗鲁地告诫道：“看着我。”然后夸张地迈出左脚，走了一步。格雷森似乎终于理解了这亘古通用肢体语言，也学着迈出左脚，并摇摆着在达米安的帮助下稳住了重心。接下来事情就顺利了不少，在几番反复教导之后，格雷森似乎掌握了抬腿迈步再抬腿再迈步的秘诀。于是达米安撒开手，决定放任他自生自灭。

令人惊奇的一幕发生了。格雷森在重获自由后立刻调头朝着蝙蝠侠的方向走去，跌跌撞撞，犹如穿着轮滑鞋一般步履维艰，但决心异常坚定，每一步都踏得全力以赴。韦恩父子俩加上管家屏气息声地紧盯着这一幕，像是在观看一场激烈的百米田径赛跑。

在还剩最后几步的时候，格雷森歪过头，咧开嘴微笑起来。他的笑容倒是一如既往，愚蠢地灿烂夺目，在驱赶黑暗的时候远胜过手电筒。

还剩最后一步。达米安连眼睛都不眨了。“乖孩子。”他的父亲鼓励地说，朝着格雷森展开了双臂。格雷森眼睛里迸发出星星点点的光芒，他开心极了，甚至左右摇摆起屁股来，蹦跳着完成了最后一步征途，扑进等候的蝙蝠侠的怀里，双手搭上他的肩膀，然后凑上前去，兴高采烈地舔了舔他的嘴唇和鼻尖。

好了，这下整个地狱都冲进了人间。达米安发出了哽在喉间的抽气声，潘尼沃斯捂住了嘴，而他的父亲目瞪口呆地僵在了原地。只有格雷森丝毫没有意识到发生了什么，反而蠢兮兮地歪过身子，顺势倒进了他父亲怀里，脸上还挂着那个愚蠢的微笑。

这很糟。这糟透了。他的父亲像是被烫到一般向后退去，而格雷森跌坐在了地上，脸上的笑容摔得粉碎。似乎知道自己做错了什么，格雷森不安地抬起眼帘打量着那个推开自己的人，又开始努力把自己缩成一个小球。“父亲！”达米安叫道，恼火地抬高了嗓门。他快步走上前去，试图搀扶起开始发出可怜兮兮哀鸣的格雷森，却发现他像是黏在了地上，不肯动弹。

“阿尔弗雷德，请替我照看好迪克。”他的父亲说，脸上的神情已然恢复了镇定，却没有再看地上那个蜷缩着抽噎的家伙一眼，“我需要一个人待一会儿。”话音刚落，他就越过达米安和格雷森，头也不回地大步朝着通往大宅的石头阶梯走去。

艾斯突然从他的披风小窝里一跃而起，迈开腿小跑着跟了上去。格雷森也试图效仿，手脚并用地向前爬了几步，但是被达米安提着后领抓了回去。

没过多久，一人一狗就消失在了盘旋着上升的长阶上。蝙蝠洞里只剩下格雷森委屈的呜咽声，在黑暗中徘徊不休。

达米安蹲下身，威慑性地按住格雷森的肩膀。“听着，你这蠢货。”他说，无视了潘尼沃斯摇着头不赞成的目光，“给我赶紧振作起来！再这样下去父亲会把你赶出家门的。”格雷森的回应是把脸埋进了达米安的胸前，并把口水鼻涕和眼泪糊了他一身。

“别哭了。那不是真的。”达米安喃喃地说，纯粹是为了挽救自己的罗宾制服，“是我吓唬你的。”他的手垂在格雷森的后背上，不知道该往哪里摆。尽管他永远不会承认这一点，但是他实在不知道该怎么办了。他不知道该如何驯服一只人类，让他不要悲伤。于是他僵着身子，动也不动，任由格雷森趴在他胸前抽泣，希望这就足够了。

似乎过去了很久，格雷森才终于平静下来，并且开始渐渐恢复了活力。他在达米安怀里动个不停，拱来拱去，急切地扒拉了一会儿，接着咔嚓咔嚓地嚼起了什么东西。

等等……达米安瞪大眼睛，把住格雷森的脑袋，强迫他抬起头来。“你在吃什么？”他命令道，掐住了格雷森的下颌，“张开嘴。”格雷森这一次听话极了，立即仰头张大了嘴巴，而他舌头上的棕色碎片看起来是……达米安不久前放进口袋里，试图用来驯服艾斯的狗饼干。

有几秒钟的时间，无数的念头在达米安的脑中盘旋，静默而宏大地汇成了一个无法推拒的设想。“坐下。”片刻之后，他说，声音嘶哑，不敢置信。

而格雷森扑通一声，乖乖地坐下了。

达米安深吸了一口气。“艾斯？”他轻声呼唤道。

而他以为是理查德·格雷森的那个男人立刻张开嘴，吐出舌头，欢快而响亮地发出了两声奇怪的叫喊。

[1] DC宇宙的著名恶魔，与下文提到的杰森·布拉德共用身体

[2] 美国国家步枪协会，极富政治影响力的保守组织，持枪权利的坚定捍卫者


	3. Chapter 3

如果还有什么信仰时至如今仍然确凿无疑，那就是这个见鬼的宇宙从不给人片刻喘息。布鲁斯·韦恩站在他的书房里，双手紧攥成拳，垂在身体两侧。他没有开灯。厚实的墙壁和天鹅绒窗帘围困住犹如固体般凝滞的黑暗，将它囚禁在这个充斥着发霉书页和陈腐木家具气味的狭长房间内。在那片模糊了空间和时间的漆黑中，他只能听见自己沉重的呼吸声在空无一人的宅邸中回荡，盖过了中央空调和排风系统规律、稳定的运转声响，震耳欲聋。

直到，随着他的身后传来几声脚爪拍地的清脆 _啪嗒_ ，艾斯喘着气从依然敞开着的蝙蝠洞入口处钻了出来。于是浑噩的静止就此被打破。布鲁斯感到黑暗中有个柔软而温暖的东西撞上了他的腿。

他需要一个人待着，直到他恢复正常，直到他能舒展开紧蜷着的僵硬手指，直到他喉咙和下颌的肌肉不再如绞死的锁链，扭曲虬结，吐不出一个音节——直到他能够泰然自若地回到那个此刻最需要他的人面前，然后处理好这件事。

但艾斯显然并不这么想。那个小东西在书房里来回转悠起来，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，一条毛茸茸的尾巴几番扫过布鲁斯的小腿，并游刃有余地躲过了他试图加以阻拦的手臂。没过多久，艾斯咣当一声撞上了什么东西，他恼火地痛哼了几声，尖利地吸着气，脚爪却依然在木地板上欢快地啪嗒作响，丝毫未被挫折击退。就这样闹哄哄地又过去了的几秒钟，突然间，黑暗被扯得四分五裂，一层灰暗的淡黄刷出了房间里所有物件的轮廓——艾斯误打误撞地踩到了落地灯的开关，并满意地停下了脚步，似乎这就是他一直在努力寻找的东西。

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，适应着突如其来的光亮。艾斯响亮地叫了几声，接着颇为自豪地挺直了覆盖着深棕色茸毛的修长脖颈，蹦蹦跳跳地拦到了布鲁斯的跟前。那双棕色的，湿润而温柔的圆眼睛向上瞅着他，柔软的长尾巴高高翘起，满含期待地用力摇摆。他在等待主人的嘉奖，一句温暖的表扬，对着他的脑袋又搓又揉，接着允许他尾随在脚边，躺进床尾为他专门准备的小窝里，直到黎明来接班，宣告他的守夜就此结束。他那可怜的小脑瓜不会明白，为什么他已经竭尽所能地驱走了黑暗，他的主人却依旧闷闷不乐。

布鲁斯叹了口气。“乖孩子。”他说，痛恨自己声调中的刻板和敷衍。他跨过蹲坐在自己面前的德国牧羊犬，大步向前走去。他需要一个人待着，他需要思考。他需要——

毫无意外地，毫不理解他迫切的独处需求，艾斯再次跟上了他的脚步，像是个百折不挠的小影子，只要这世界上还剩下一点光亮，就不可能被从他身边驱散。这场景是如此眼熟，布鲁斯不由得加快了步伐，随着一声沉闷的碰击，书房大门在他身后猛地关合，他千钧一发地逃离了近在咫尺的怀旧牢笼。可艾斯被困在了门的另一头。他尖利地嘶叫起来，前爪扑上木门，急切地扒拉着，失望透顶。

布鲁斯深吸了口气，强迫自己屏蔽掉那只可怜的动物发出的声响，迈开步子顺着长廊离去。他毫无疑问会为此付出代价，在未来的某个深夜被愧疚攥住心脏，直挺挺地平躺在床上，瞪着天花板无法入眠。但此时此刻，他必须不受干扰地思考，他需要属于蝙蝠侠的清晰思维和坚不可摧的意志，而不是布鲁斯·韦恩屈服于感性的失魂落魄。

布鲁斯知道他必须尽快给莱斯利·汤普金森医生打个电话。他需要知道后续的处理办法和治疗选项，他需要为迪克安排好一切，确保他能得到最好的帮助。他还有诸多同等重要的事情要着手去做，比如查出今晚究竟发生了什么，是谁对迪克做了这一切，找到那个家伙，并让他后悔自己曾出生在这个世界上。他还必须将这个不幸的事故告知所有他与迪克亲近的家人和朋友，以往在相似的情形下他从不需要这么做，因为迪克总会为他代劳。因为迪克才是他们中善于沟通，情感充沛的那一个。迪克总能知道在这种时刻该说些什么，让整个家族为之凝聚，而不是分崩离析。

然而布鲁斯没有能将以上任何事项付诸实践。至少暂时还没有。他大步穿行在通往宅邸东厢的长廊上，依然身着刀枪不入的厚重制服，深灰色的防弹面料紧紧箍住皮肤。夏日的闷热追赶上来，让布鲁斯渐感呼吸困难。汗湿的短发紧贴在他的额头上。月光透过落地窗的狭长栅格，心怀鬼胎地拉扯着静物的投影。不流通的空气中憋着一股木头发霉的陈腐气味，它已经渗入了墙壁，浸透了地毯和实木地板，像一株无法根治的顽疾，再也不会与这座建筑剥离。

布鲁斯已经习惯了那气味，正如他习惯了深夜空无一人的回廊和在尽头等候他的漆黑死寂。阿尔弗雷德就在一声铃响的距离之外，壁炉里的火奄奄一息，昂贵的定制扶手椅形同刑具，而他的父母被囚禁于画框之中，瞳孔发亮，抛向他的笑容礼貌而疏离。布鲁斯推开嵌着方形玻璃的通道门，迈入了走廊尽头的偏厅。他拧亮壁灯，暗淡的灯光撒向填充视野的深色木嵌板和配套的木制家具，宏伟的大理石壁炉占据了半面墙壁，内壁被烟熏得漆黑。这间厅室曾被他父亲用作办公室，但如今只是个摆放闲置家具和装饰品的空房间。布鲁斯知道在这里他绝不会受到打扰。

大宅的这一侧甚至更为安静。而安静正是他所需要的。布鲁斯掀开沙发上蒙着的灰色防尘布，坐了进去。他闭上双眼，端坐着凝神沉思了片刻，接着猛地把眼睛睁开，恼火至极。“见鬼。”布鲁斯自言自语般咒骂道。他头脑内拧作一团的思绪并未重归整洁，反倒因为周遭的静默而显得越发洪亮。那寂静已经在他耳边如影随形了一个多月，如冤魂般凝聚着仇怨，不给他片刻安宁。

更糟糕的是。布鲁斯想。他需要的也许并不是莫须有的明澈。屈从于混乱不过是掩耳盗铃，出自逃避现实的自我保护机制。他其实清楚地知道他想要什么，不过早已坚信那毫无意义。因为他从不会如愿以偿。因为这个宇宙中没有明善的神，却有千万种途径歪曲一个祈望，将其重铸为无尽的折磨。他已领教过这扭曲的规则，远早于任何人理应明白这个道理的年纪。

而现在没有人能阻止他在那虚无，寂静的深渊中越陷越深。

几秒钟后，布鲁斯才意识到，他刚刚这番致郁的独白实在是为时过早。因为从他背后猝然迸发出一声巨响，像是有什么东西撞上了偏厅的玻璃门。布鲁斯被从自怨自艾中猛地扯回现实，回过头去，恰好看到艾斯在玻璃上挤扁了脸，正用两条后脚站着，哼哼呜呜地努力够着门上的按压把手。

艾斯的确异乎寻常地聪明和懂事，营救犬[1]们一向如此。但当他的宠物狗在几番尝试后成功地推开门（想必也是如此逃出了书房），蹦蹦跳跳地闯进房间的时候，布鲁斯还是产生了幻梦般的不真实感。接下来发生的事情也对此毫无助益。艾斯径直小跑到了布鲁斯的面前，弯下脖子，松开下颌——片刻之后，他抬起头来，满怀期待地睁圆了棕色的眼睛，而一只湿漉漉的，沾满狗口水的物件躺在布鲁斯的脚边，静静等候他的评估。那是一只手机，布鲁斯立即意识到，套着一个亮蓝色的塑胶保护壳，即便如此，屏幕依然被粗心大意的主人摔得裂开好几处细纹，四个角上也坑坑洼洼。毫无疑问，这是迪克的手机。

艾斯用爪子拨弄着那个破破烂烂的小方块，两只耳朵直挺挺地竖起，仿佛在等候着什么。

忘掉什么黑暗骑士吧，这只小狗才是今晚当之无愧的哥谭未解之谜。

“这是从哪里弄来的？”布鲁斯以难以掩饰的惊异口吻问道。艾斯当然无法回答他的问题。他只是响亮地叫唤了几声，接着，似乎是意识到他们的跨物种沟通尝试再次宣告失败，失望地后退了几步，歇斯底里地控诉起来。深夜的宁静惨遭屠戮，从艾斯张合抽动的利齿间射出一声声洪亮的吠叫。那声音凌迟着布鲁斯的耳鼓和神经，令他头皮发麻，思维凝滞。他几乎开始怀念刚刚那片墓园般的死寂，至少他还能心无旁骛地拥抱沮丧。

布鲁斯此刻实在没有心情应付他那精力过剩的宠物。“ **安静** 。”他命令道。这本该顷刻奏效，他们为此训练过无数次，但这一次艾斯却对他的指示置若罔闻，反倒叫得越发急切，在原地刨起脚爪。布鲁斯又尝试了几个简单明确的指令，包括 _停下_ ， _坐下_ 和 _躺倒_ ，然而艾斯的训练似乎在一夜之间化为了泡影，和他所熟知的那个迪克·格雷森的遭遇一样。

“你到底是怎么了？”布鲁斯恼火地嘟哝道，很清楚自己本质上只是在自言自语，“你从来没有这么不听话过。”

他的宠物狗还在声嘶力竭地吼叫，发疯似的跺着脚，决意要将 _不听话_ 这个形容演绎到极致。布鲁斯终于失去了耐心。他探出手一把攥住了艾斯的项圈，提着他的脖子把他往自己身边扯来。艾斯的反应十分激烈，尽管在力气上与主人差距悬殊，却结结实实地上演了一番顽抗，用四只脚扒住地面，拧着脖子扯得整个脑袋都变形了也不肯屈服。布鲁斯费了好一番力气才把这小东西拽到沙发边，迫使他就地乖乖坐下。就算这样艾斯也没有放弃抵抗，他哼哧哼哧地喘着气，挣扎个不停，嘴里发出凄厉的哀鸣，显然委屈极了。

布鲁斯用一只手按住艾斯，另一只手则探进沙发底下，捞起了在方才的混乱中被艾斯一脚踹进去的迪克的手机。感应到他的动作，手机屏幕自发地点亮，将迪克的锁屏背景暴露无遗。那是一张他们的合影——布鲁斯，迪克和达米安的合影。回忆无耻偷袭了一颗刚放下戒备的心脏，布鲁斯意识到这是几个月前他们那一次带达米安去露营时拍下的照片。他从不知道迪克拍下了这张照片，更不知道他竟决定让它来陪伴自己度过每一天，无论是清晨，黄昏或是深夜——只要点亮手机屏幕便能看见。

那张照片上，迪克灿烂地笑着，高举着手机走在最前面，达米安臭着一张脸跟在后头，仍在为不被允许带上他的武士刀而怄气，布鲁斯走在最后面，没有看向镜头，看上去有些心不在焉。在布鲁斯的印象里，那场短暂的旅行实在糟糕透顶。他们刚搭好帐篷就开始下雨，整夜都没有停。篝火和烤棉花糖化作了泡影，迪克沮丧极了。夜间气温降得出乎意料，他们不得不挤在一起勉强维持体温。迪克倒是没有浪费机会，举着矿灯给达米安讲了不少蹩脚的露营恐怖故事，结果倒吓坏了自己，整晚都翻来覆去地没睡好，直到清晨才蜷在睡袋里迷迷糊糊地睡着。第二天下山时他们还遇上了几个试图在树林里干些非法勾当的黑帮分子，当然，蝙蝠侠小分队狠狠教训了他们一顿，终于算是不虚此行。

照片上他们像是最普通不过的一家人，烦恼常在，幸福不减，而不是被竭尽全力，艰难地维系在一起，严守着不为人知的誓言和牺牲。手机屏幕倏地熄灭，漆黑镜面里映出他失魂落魄的神情，布鲁斯如梦初醒般把那手机丢到了一边，再也没有看它一眼。

艾斯轻轻地呜噜了几声，把修长的黑色嘴吻拱进了布鲁斯的臂弯里。布鲁斯这才意识到不知从什么时候开始，被他箍在手臂间的小狗已经停止了挣扎。他松开了攥住项圈的手，后仰了些许，接着拍了拍自己身旁的空位。艾斯抖抖毛，犹豫了片刻，终于还是顺从地跳上沙发，蜷起后腿坐到了布鲁斯的身边。艾斯歪过脑袋瞅着布鲁斯，神情戒备，耳朵在头顶转来转去，似乎还在举棋不定，不知道要不要原谅他刚刚的粗暴举止。

一股内疚蚕食起布鲁斯的五脏六腑，他抬起手拍了拍艾斯的后背，轻声说了句“我很抱歉。”这次艾斯倒像是听懂了他的话，撒娇似的哼哼了两声，把头扭了回去。布鲁斯决定姑且把这当做是原谅的信号。

“我知道。”布鲁斯说，顺势揉了揉小狗毛茸茸的脖颈，“今晚对你来说也不容易。”艾斯又发出了几声咕哝，眼睛看向另一边，耳朵却机敏地锁定着布鲁斯的方向。这番交心长谈目前为止进行得都很顺利。“我真希望你会说话，伙计。”布鲁斯说，“这样你就能告诉我今晚究竟发生了什么。”说完这句话，布鲁斯沉默下来，被艾斯的出现短暂驱散的阴郁卷土重来，沉甸甸地压上了他的肩膀。

“他从不给我片刻安宁[2]。”过了一会儿，布鲁斯梦呓般地低声说道，“但是那拯救了我。”

有什么东西苦涩地堵在他的喉间。“你让我想起他。”布鲁斯垂下视线，“不只是今晚，但尤其是今晚。”他又沉默了一会儿。“这实在荒唐透顶，你们并不相像。”他说，“他不会甘愿被困在原地，更不可能乖乖被套上项圈，牵在手里。”

布鲁斯轻笑起来，笑声嘶哑。“我想这是个严重的个人缺陷——总去寻找甚至捏造那些相似性。”他对身前的空气说，“不然便要面对现实，那就是他再也不会回到我的身边。”

艾斯从喉咙里发出细弱的嘶嘶呜咽，脚爪焦躁地扒拉着沙发的皮面，似乎也想对此发表评议。布鲁斯搂过小狗的脖颈，那团散发着热量的毛球在他怀里只挣扎了片刻，就顺从地瘫软下来，斜倚在他身上，两只前爪吊在胸前，任由他紧紧抱着。呼吸带动相依的身体规律颤动，他们就这样静静地坐了一会儿。艾斯的前爪搭在布鲁斯的手臂上，耳朵塌在头顶，尾巴轻轻扫动，发出悉悉索索的轻响。

“最糟糕的一点是，如果我当初不曾主动推开他，迫使他选择离开。”布鲁斯低语道，沉浸在思绪中，“他也许永远也不会舍得离我而去。”

“所以这是形式最为纯粹的自作自受。”他说，“所以我根本没有资格诉苦，或是表现得像是个爱吃醋的男朋友。”

艾斯呜咽了一声，向上窜去，一只毛茸茸的脑袋登时拱到了布鲁斯的胸口。这有所助益，但终究杯水车薪。一向如此。他还是闭上了眼睛，紧蹙着眉头，临赴决战一般。“我痛恨变成这样。”字句从他喉间艰难地逐一挤出，转瞬便仓皇逃入暗夜的庇护。他不信这宇宙间有慈悲的神佛。然而这是他的告解。“我不习惯……”

他终究是没有说出口。他不习惯渴望不属于他的东西。那听上去实在像个被娇惯坏了的富家少爷。而他的确是一个。确凿无疑。所以他沉默下来，望着怀里哼哼着抬眼瞅他的小狗。

这沉寂漫无止境地延续下去，直到，终于，布鲁斯截获了那个撕扯着他内心的念头。“现在他需要我，他一刻都不愿意分开。他全身心地属于我——但这不是我想要的。”他的声音在黑暗中突兀地爆开，干涩，破裂，如同壁炉中遗留的柴火，“这像个恶劣的玩笑，不是吗？到头来我得到了我想要的，作为代价，却失去了迪克·格雷森。”

在布鲁斯意识到发生了什么之前，艾斯已经挣脱他的手臂，扑了上来。混乱之中，他感到有什么湿润而温暖的东西在他的脸颊和下巴上碰了碰，片刻之后才意识到那是艾斯的嘴吻。小狗从喉咙深处发出低沉的呜咽声，将两条前爪杵上布鲁斯的肩膀，双脚踩在他的大腿上，弓着脖颈往他身上靠。没过一会儿艾斯就把整个脑袋都探进了布鲁斯的脖颈里，毛乎乎的戳得人浑身发痒。

直到这时布鲁斯才意识到，艾斯正竭尽全力地试图给他一个拥抱。艾斯从不曾这么做过。是的，艾斯忠心耿耿，听话懂事，总是尽可能地寸步不离主人。但是他从不曾真正明白布鲁斯在想什么，也不会明白布鲁斯需要什么，更不可能试图在他伤心的时候试图给他一个拥抱。毕竟他只是一只狗——无论多么聪明，终究不可能破译属于人类的思维和情感。

布鲁斯紧紧握住艾斯的两只前爪，把他从自己身上剥开。那不太容易，但他还是做到了。他挺直上半身，双臂使力，将艾斯举到半空中，眯起眼睛谨慎地打量起他来。而他面前的这只德国牧羊犬极其冷静地回望过来，尽管耳朵服帖地倒伏下去，贴着头皮，尾巴也紧张地僵在两腿之间，视线却没有丝毫游移，直直地承受住了这番的审视。

 **这不是他的狗。** 布鲁斯震惊地意识到。艾斯从不曾这样毫无芥蒂地与他对视，视线片刻不离——不仅仅是因为对于狗来说，这个世界上有太多分散注意力的东西。狗是极有主从意识的社会性动物，艾斯不可能这样长时间毫无顾忌地直视他的族群头领，他总会转开视线，低下头，乖巧而服从。

直视是叛逆和挑衅——或是坦然的关切，忧心忡忡或一往情深；或是无需言语的默契，从眼神交汇处灵魂相通；或只是势不可挡的自由，浩浩荡荡地向阻碍进攻。

而他熟知一个这样的人。

布鲁斯错愕地分开嘴唇，几乎从中流泻而出的是那个今晚不曾离开过他脑海的名字。

然而就在这时，一个熟悉的声音在他背后响起。“原来你在这儿呢。”迪克·格雷森说，推开门，走了进来。

[1] Rescue Dog，艾斯是布鲁斯从犬类营救中心或以其他方式领养的。

[2] He never leaves me alone. 他从不给我片刻安宁/他从不让我独身一人


	4. Chapter 4

迪克·格雷森拧着脖子，闷闷不乐地看着那具属于自己的身体迈着即将迎接千百盏闪光灯般耀武扬威的秀场步伐，浮夸地甩着手臂，在一片肃静中走到了他和布鲁斯的身边。迪克恼火地嘟哝了一声，布鲁斯像被石化了似的僵在原地，而那个霸占了迪克·格雷森身体的家伙挂着一脸轻佻的傻笑，冲他又是挤眉又是弄眼，浑身上下只穿着一条宽松的便裤，活像是个要向你兜售健身课程和营养学自出版书籍的Instagram模特。

“我可找了你好久。”那家伙抱怨似的说，“结果你在这儿和蝙蝠侠卿卿我我呢？”

直到这一刻之前，布鲁斯手里还钳着迪克的两只前爪，然而当这句胆大包天的话违背身体主人的一切意愿从迪克·格雷森的嘴里冒出来的时候，他的手猛地松开了。迪克毫无防备地从布鲁斯的膝头栽了下去，全凭借多年义警生涯练就的敏捷反应才得以在空中扭转身躯，勉强站稳脚跟，没有丢脸地摔个狗吃屎。“嗷呜！”迪克委屈地控诉道，一层细如薄纱的内疚蒙上了布鲁斯的脸，但那情绪转瞬即逝，被接踵而至的漠然抹得一干二净。

“你见鬼的是谁？”布鲁斯说，站起身来。他的声音低沉，冷漠，丝毫不带感情，但迪克知道这意味着他生气极了。他瑟缩了一下，瞄了眼布鲁斯的脸，那对嵌在高耸眉峰底下的蓝眼珠像是冻结的冰湖，害得他脊骨上泛起丝丝凛寒。

“鄙人实在是倍感荣幸——”支配迪克身体的那家伙说，堆着一脸假笑，夸张地弓身行了个礼，“——竟能让世界第一侦探也摸不着头脑一回。”重又直起身来之后，那家伙冲布鲁斯眨了眨眼：“也许，这能让你想起你的老朋友来？”接着，仿佛是触动了一个开关按钮，迪克·格雷森的身躯突然一僵，晃了晃，然后站立不稳似的向前倾倒下去。

布鲁斯匆忙向前跨步，试图阻截那具失去控制的身体的下落趋势，却在半途中生生止住了步伐，像座蜡像似的凝固了一切动势——下一秒，扭过头冲迪克抛出一个邪笑的已经不是他所熟悉的那个隐忍寡言的男人，而是一个占据他身体的幽灵，一个早已不存在于人世间的 ** _死人_** 。

迪克备受折磨地叹出一口气来。迄今为止，算上今晚发生的一切离奇事件，这是目前他最痛恨的一桩。

“我很抱歉事情变成这样。不过谁又能知道布拉德会突然发起疯来，搞这么一出？”占据布鲁斯身体的家伙絮絮叨叨地说，在迪克面前蹲下身，完全无视了不远处趴在地上吓得浑身发颤，哼呜呻吟着的迪克身体里的小狗。布鲁斯的手居高临下地拍了拍迪克的脑袋。“但往好处想想，不是所有人都有机会检视自己生命中某些珍贵的感情究竟是是源自灵魂的共鸣，还是只针对一副好皮囊。”

他说的并不是完全不在理，但是迪克还是对此极为不满。归根结底，也许是因为他实在不乐意看见布鲁斯的脸作出那副玩世不恭，轻浮怠慢的神情，尤其是在面对他的时候。他盯着那张舒展了所有棱角，嘴角咧到耳根的脸看的时间越久就越是浑身不适。

于是迪克龇牙咧嘴地嚷了两声，以示严正抗议。

“好了，好了。”布鲁斯举起手来，一副无可奈何的样子，“我把他还给你，行了吧。”他冲迪克狡黠地挤了挤眼睛，而迪克悲惨地意识到那可怕的画面将永远烙在他的视网膜上。片刻之后，迪克注视着理智与克制重回到与他对视的那双蓝眼睛中，而布鲁斯脸上的残存的笑意像是余烬般渐渐暗淡下去。“ **波士顿·布兰德。** ”他的前任导师与最亲密的友人咬牙切齿地说，扭过头去，恰好看到重新控制了迪克身体的布兰德坐在地上惬意地伸了个懒腰。

“正是在下。”布兰德说，笑呵呵地冲他们招了招手。

迪克几乎能听见布鲁斯脑中那一整套缜密而精妙的仪器飞速运转的声响，像一组逻辑与理性的交响乐。片刻之后，那令人赞叹的男人冷静地问道：“阿尔弗雷德和达米安在哪里？”仿佛已经理解了此时呈现在他面前这荒诞不经的一切，仅剩这一个问题尚待解答。

“呃，这就说来话长了。”布兰德挠了挠脑袋，满脸愁苦。而迪克痛心疾首地观望着自己的身体，疑惑着他是否一直以来看上去都如此滑稽，活像只没毛的大猩猩。“我本来只是想附身在你家的老好阿福身上，好借他的口告诉你们这是怎么一回事。结果呢，那个满头刺毛的小矮子开始叫个没停，还不知道从哪儿弄来了一把据说是开过光的武士刀，嘴上喊着要驱魔，撵得我在你家里一通乱窜，最后不得不把自己锁进了某个房间里。”他沉重地叹了口气，心有余悸地摆了摆头，“我实在气不过，于是干脆离开管家附身到了那小子的身上，爬进了碗柜里——幸好这家伙一直跟在他身后寸步不离。”他说，指了指自己，想必是在说和迪克互换了身体的艾斯，“所以我征用了他的身子，给碗柜上了锁，然后径直就找来了这里。”

迪克听得目瞪口呆。布鲁斯则沉默不语，大概也在努力消化这一通述说中骇人的信息量。布兰德耸了耸肩。“不过，依照他那大喊大叫，砰砰砸门的架势，你们家的碗柜可关不了他多久——咳，这可真不是件容易的活儿，照料这活宝。要我说，你实在该给你家可怜的老阿福涨工资了。”

“所以借走艾斯的人是你。”过了一会儿，布鲁斯说道，眉头紧拧，神情甚至比方才更加阴沉，“今天下午，回到韦恩庄园的并不是迪克，而是附身于他的波士顿·布兰德。”

“哎呀，本来谁也不会知道的。”布兰德沮丧地说，眉眼无精打采地耷拉下来，“我和小迪基打好了招呼，他也答应了要帮波士顿叔叔这个忙。谁都知道你从来不会拒绝他，想要什么只要闭着眼睛开口就行了。”迪克又是气恼又是害臊地叫了起来，布兰德双手合十，冲他做了个抱歉的手势，“可是，谁知道会出这种事情呢？我只是想借你们家聪明的艾斯一用，找一位老朋友的下落。”他自言自语般嘟哝道，“毕竟他身上那股硫磺味可瞒不过一只鼻子灵敏的小狗。”

“你惹恼了伊特莱根。”布鲁斯冷冷地说，“于是他略施小计，试图给你个教训。然而那时候你借用的是迪克的身体，魔法在这里出了问题。”

“没错，没错。你全猜对了。”布兰德说，那副唯唯诺诺的样子和刚刚大相径庭，“ ** _狡猾如你竟借犬寻人，于是我用它的身躯将你困！_** 唉，他一念起押韵诗我就知道大事不好，还好我动作够快，还不等他念完就已经脱离了实体，逃到了几英里之外。可等我回到原处的时候，伊特莱根已经不见了踪影，小迪基和艾斯也不见了。我心想最大的可能还是回你这儿来了，于是就找了过来。”他长叹了口气，悲伤地瞥了眼趴在地上望向他的迪克，“谁想到这诅咒竟然应验在了小迪基身上？好不容易找到他，结果发现在他身体里的竟然是只狗的灵魂，我也是傻了眼。”

“既然如此，解决的办法只有一个。”布鲁斯的声音笃定而坚决，他握紧拳头，不容置喙地提议道：“我们需要找到杰森·布拉德，劝服伊特莱根，让他解除诅咒。”

布兰德悻悻地干笑了一声。“呃，我可不建议这么做。”他咧着嘴，神情莫测，“相信我，下一次可就不只是一个小诅咒这么简单了。不过，这世上凡事皆有因有果，也许这只是命数轮回的一环——谁知道呢，也许这是命中注定的，是更高层的力量在施展神威，也许迪克和艾斯该成为如今这副样子，而这个宇宙的下一个大危机就要仰仗人狗侠和狗人侠来化解了。”

迪克忧心忡忡地瞪了布兰德一眼。他知道布兰德只是在开玩笑，但布鲁斯显然并不能欣赏他这种粗劣的宿命论式幽默感，当下就被他这番言论气得双肩紧绷，脸色十分难看。看到布鲁斯朝着自己（身体里的人）怒目而视，强压着怒火，一副濒临爆发的模样，迪克不由得感到委屈。因为这次他甚至什么也没有做错。

“那你的建议是什么？”过了会儿，布鲁斯才从牙缝里挤出这句话来。

“哈，我以为你永远都不会问呢。”迪克身体里的死人亲昵地调侃道，“与普遍持有的观念有所不同——所有诅咒，归根结底，都是有理可循的。”他顿了顿，接着才顶住布鲁斯灼灼燃烧着警告的目光，意味深长地解释道，显然颇为享受自己此刻对局面的牢固掌控权：“你看，伊特莱根的诅咒立足于我，或者说是被我支配了身体的迪克，借走了你的狗这一事实。而与这一行为相对应的惩罚则是被困进狗的身躯里，也就是说——”

布鲁斯打断了布兰德冗长的陈述：“如果借走狗不再成为既定事实，那么惩罚也会相应的消失。”与此同时，他肉眼几乎不可见地长舒了口气。

“很好，看来你终于明白了。”布兰德雀跃地说，拍了拍手。迪克从地上一跃而起，欢欣鼓舞且无法自控地摇摆起了尾巴，那玩意儿好像一向不受他的控制。 _那你还在等什么！赶快给我解除这见鬼的诅咒啊！_ 他喊道，如果他还能说人话的话。但是他不能。所以从他嘴里冒出了一长串吠叫。布兰德和布鲁斯都扭头看向他，仿佛被他的举止吓了一跳。迪克顿时感到有点为难为情，但只有一点点，而且没有人会知道。毕竟狗是不会脸红的。

布鲁斯弯下腰来，揉了揉迪克的脑袋和后颈，那副驾轻就熟的劲儿好像真的在对待他的宠物狗。也许这算是某种安抚，或是无需言语，心照不宣的交流。迪克对此依然持保留意见，但他必须承认，布鲁斯的手法的确很老练，没几下就让他舒服得眯起了眼睛，耳朵也耷拉下来。他的尾巴倒是摇摆得更加起劲，像顶螺旋桨似的，甩得他的屁股都快离地起飞了——没错，还是完全不受他的控制。

“说到命中注定——”布兰德在那一头又开腔了，“你们也知道，我可以看到被附身者的一切记忆和心中所想。我并不想窥伺你们的隐私，但是，在这过程中我无意间发现了一件十分有趣的事。”迪克抬起头，警觉地望向说话的那人，恰逢布兰德意味深长地向他抛来一个微笑。“也许你们两个悲惨，可怜，绝望的傻瓜，在今晚之后也会明白的。”他说，重新恢复了那副神采奕奕，玩世不恭的模样，“我为这宇宙的平衡与秩序服务，而不该擅自揭露其秘密——除非你们俩真的傻到都到了这地步还需要我点明？”布兰德眨了眨眼，迪克感到一股颤动的不安从脚趾蔓延到了心脏，他瞥向布鲁斯，看到年长的男人面容上划过一丝错愕。

“好了。布鲁斯·韦恩，我的老朋友。”迪克身体里的波士顿·布兰德说，“现在，我把你的狗还给你。”

所有的灯骤然熄灭，紧闭着窗户的房间内刮起一阵阴寒的旋风，薄纱帘高高掀起，在黑暗中狂乱摆舞。迪克·格雷森的身躯如受难的神祇般僵直着高高升起，洒满月光银白的祝祷，接着一切坠入黑暗，而这是迪克在醒来前记得的最后一件事。

有几秒钟的时间，一切像是场不真实的幻梦。迪克睁开眼来，色彩与声音搅合成一团，而他不再过分清晰地闻见身边的一切。他经历着前所未有的剧烈头痛，像是有把钢锯在挫他的脑壳，或是他的灵魂被从身体里抽出又塞了回去。他口干舌燥，饥肠辘辘，膝盖和手掌隐隐作痛，还有更多的地方深感不适。他终于回到了他的身体里，感谢上帝。

而他的身体正在被布鲁斯抱在怀里。迪克茫然地眨动眼睛，意识到他的脸颊正紧贴着布鲁斯的肩膀，而布鲁斯揽着他的后背和腿弯，单膝跪在地上——啊，诅咒解除后他一定是从空中跌了下来，而布鲁斯接住了他。一定是这样。要不是因为这样被布鲁斯抱在怀里的次数实在多到不胜枚举，迪克兴许会感到有些小鹿乱撞，甚至羞赧难耐，满脸通红之类。但是如今他只是勾起嘴角，冲着那个低下头，一言不发注视他的男人戏谑地眨了眨眼睛。“你该不会有些失望吧。”他说，声音远比他平时沙哑和虚弱，看来艾斯可没少折腾他可怜的嗓子，“现在你不能拽着我的项圈强迫我回到你身边了。”

布鲁斯板着脸扭过头去，又变回了那副油盐不进，难以取悦的样子。迪克努了努嘴，略有些失望，但并没有太往心里去。毕竟布鲁斯还是继续容许他依偎在自己怀里。片刻之后，迪克瞪大眼睛，惦记起倒霉的达米安和阿尔弗雷德来。他捏了捏布鲁斯的手臂，轻声提醒道：“你儿子还被锁在碗柜里呢。”

也许这是某种扭曲而滑稽的心有灵犀，因为就在这时，随着哗啦一声巨响，有什么东西撞破了玻璃门，势不可挡地冲了进来。灯光从天花板上劈头淋下，达米安的咆哮响彻了韦恩大宅。“父亲！小心！”迪克越过布鲁斯的肩膀向声音传来的方向看去，只见那男孩举着一把半个人高的武士刀，满脸怒容，刀尖直指向他们的方向。“那不是格雷森！”达米安继续着他的警告，那咬牙切齿的语气活像是个布道的老牧师，“那是个恶魔，附身于人的鬼怪，迷惑人心的妖精——别被他诱惑了，父亲！他会趁你不备——”

“嗨，达米安，晚上好。”迪克说，他的声音依然孱弱低微，却成功让达米安的控告一下子噎在了喉间。“我也很高兴见到你，谢谢你的狗饼干。”他说，做了个鬼脸，“不过我实在是不喜欢那个味道，以后请别往我的嘴里塞啦。”达米安瞪圆了眼睛，活像是见了鬼，手里的武士刀颤动着渐渐地降了下去。迪克微笑起来，他抬起头，看到布鲁斯的下巴轻微的颤动了一下，继而又复归紧绷。于是他笑得更加灿烂。

就在这时，从他们身后的某处窜出了一只欣喜若狂的艾斯。那只小家伙激动得又蹦又跳，捏着嗓子哼哼撒娇，显然很高兴能回到自己熟悉的身体里。艾斯转着圈一头撞进了达米安的怀里，摇着尾巴上蹿下跳地撒起欢来。达米安的武士刀顿时失了宠，被孤零零地丢在身后。

然而一只小狗终究还是不能仅为了被拥抱和爱抚而生存。艾斯突然挣开达米安的手臂，在原地驻足了片刻，鼻子颤动着四处嗅闻，接着拔腿冲着厨房的方向直奔而去。

达米安的脸色变了。“我在逃离恶灵魔爪的时候也许，很可能，大概是，打翻了他的狗粮袋子。”他匆匆解释道，接着跟在艾斯的后头也冲了出去。“ **停下** ！”迪克能听见男孩在走廊上气喘吁吁地大声发号施令，“你这蠢货，那里满地都是玻璃和瓷器碎片——你会吃坏肚子的！”

人与狗的叫喊和打闹声隐隐地传来，越来越轻微，直到一切又陷入了沉寂。迪克叹了口气，挣扎着从布鲁斯的怀里直起身来。布鲁斯放松手臂，默不作声地任由迪克钻出自己的怀抱，攀着他的肩膀，双腿打颤地坐到了他身边的地上。

“你一定也很饿了。”过了会儿，布鲁斯说道。而迪克备受折磨地叹出一口气，揉着自己火烧火燎的胃，点了点头。布鲁斯腾出一只手在他的多功能腰带上鼓捣了片刻，接着一块能量棒被塞进了迪克的手里。“应该比狗饼干好吃不少。”那个一向不善言辞的男人说，难得地开了个玩笑。迪克顾不上为此惊诧，已经急不可耐地剥开了包装纸，狼吞虎咽地把那根裹着巧克力的甜腻救急食物塞进了嘴里——他吃得太急，差点噎住，两只眼睛都因此而蒙上了一层朦胧泪光。但这点挫折并不能阻止一个饥饿难耐的超级英雄。迪克鼓着腮帮起劲地嚼着，总算在半分钟内把一整根能量棒成功吞进了肚子。绞成一团的胃里终于填进了食物，他满足地长吁短叹起来。

迪克听见布鲁斯在他头顶轻笑了一声，接着，又是带着那股驾轻就熟，天经地义的架势，抬起手揉了揉他的脑袋。布鲁斯的动作还没有停稳，他们两个人就都楞住了。迪克睁大了眼睛，而布鲁斯的手指僵在了迪克的发丝间。这实在不合清理，布鲁斯显然也意识到了这一点。迪克不会滚进他的怀里，肚皮朝上，咧开嘴巴探出舌头，没心没肺地冲他笑。即便这是一次千载难逢的真情流露。因为他不是布鲁斯的狗——至少现在不再是了。

杰森总嘲笑他是 _老师的宠物_ (Teacher’s Pet)。迪克恍惚而沉痛地思量着。可他不是布鲁斯的宠物。从来不是。天知道，如果真的是那样，事情倒是会简单很多。他只需要乖乖地摇尾乞怜，而布鲁斯会责无旁贷地爱他，直到永远。

但是布鲁斯只会责无旁贷地爱他。而那又有什么意义呢？

有些话已经压在迪克心底很多，很多年。他不敢说，不能说，至少现在还不能。他不确定。他不知道……

于是他什么也没有说，只是仰起头凑上前去，轻轻啄了一下布鲁斯的嘴唇。几乎就在下一秒，布鲁斯按住迪克的肩膀翻身就把他撂倒在了地上，手上下了惊人的力道，害得他疼得眼角都泛出了泪花。布鲁斯恶狠狠地俯身瞪着他，仿佛他做了什么惊天动地的坏事，或是在怀疑也许他和艾斯还没有彻底交换回来。也许是后者偏多。但迪克可从没见过布鲁斯这么粗暴地对待他的狗。

“这不公平。”迪克嘟哝，四肢摊开地被布鲁斯压在身下，委屈极了，“所以狗可以亲你，我是狗的时候可以亲你，只有我不能亲你？“

布鲁斯端详着他，眉头紧锁，嘴角坠沉，犹如在破解一道曲折的难题。然而他眼中却不曾存有厌憎，仅有一堵冰墙般拦截住所有情绪的疑虑。而这让迪克突然间勇气倍增。他想起波士顿·布兰德的话，兴许他们的确是两个愚不可及的大傻瓜。

“我很抱歉。上次见面的时候我说了些蠢话。”迪克说，声音略有些发颤，但他觉得自己目前为止掩饰得还不错，“我不该那么说的，说你像是个爱吃醋的男朋友。但我实在走投无路啦。我想知道你究竟怎么想，哪怕只是这样试探一下也好。”他皱了皱鼻子，颇为可怜地向上瞅着布鲁斯，“后来发生了什么你也知道，我紧张得要命，结果你阴沉着脸掉头就走，我以为你在生我的气——但你不是，不是吗？你刚刚告诉我了，你只是在生自己的气，因为你觉得你没有资格想要我。”

布鲁斯的神情仍旧是标准化地冷漠威严，微垂眼帘，神明般高高在上。只有那沉重的呼吸声依稀让迪克明白对方此刻所受的煎熬。

“你一个多月都没给我打过电话，我快要疯了。”迪克说，苦笑着摇了摇头，“我确信你再也不想要我回来了。但这不是真的，我现在才明白。你不给我打电话只是因为你担心那是我唯一回来的原因。因为你相信我已经离你而去，不会再主动回到你的身边。但那也不是真的，因为我现在就在这里，不是吗？”

然而布鲁斯始终没有说话，面对迪克这番控诉不曾首肯也未加反驳。

“布鲁斯。”迪克叹息着，吟唱般地呼唤那个始终缄默不言的男人的名字，“你还不明白吗？”

那对望向他的蓝色眼瞳中交织着细碎的虹斑，揉碎了星河与寰宇，映照着降生在暗夜的祈祷与誓言。他们静静地对视了片刻，迪克微笑起来，在他的胸膛之中，信念与勇气盘旋着归巢，而他的心跳迸射出焰火，芬芳的花蕊衔在他的唇齿间。他的确坠入了爱河，如今这一点确凿无疑。

“你没办法给我戴上项圈，牵上锁链。你不拥有我。你比任何人都确信这一点，不是吗？”迪克说，孤注一掷，“所以当我一次又一次地回到你的身边——你该知道我是真的爱着你。”

布鲁斯注视着他，原先的抗拒与责备已被这番自我剖白消融殆尽，这使得他的神情几近温柔。哥谭的黑暗骑士的确并不总是冷漠隐忍，他也会屈服于柔情，曾经这时有发生，只是近来越发罕见。突然间，如迪克记忆中一般，布鲁斯牵动嘴角，不可抑制地微笑起来。他的呼吸温暖而有力，均匀地喷洒在迪克的颈间。这个领悟这才突然袭向迪克：他们正四肢交缠地紧贴在一起，而他被布鲁斯牢牢地压制在身下。

迪克脸颊滚烫，讪讪地眨了眨眼睛。“你也说点什么吧。”他说，“别总是我一个人说嘛。”

“乖孩子。”布鲁斯轻声赞扬道，他的声音里还带着点笑意。这并不是迪克真正想听的话。但他了解他亲爱的蝙蝠侠，心意的表达一向经由肢体而不是言语。而布鲁斯倒也可以暂且把那些话留在心底，既然他倾身吻了下来，明白无误地传递了所有暂且沉默所不足以掩盖的情难自已。


End file.
